moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaja'Cola Corporation
The Kaja'Cola Corporation was a wholly-owned subsidiary of the Bilgewater Cartel which thrived in the heavily industrialized island-state of Kezan in the years prior to the Great Cataclysm of 623, when the island was devastated by earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. The corporation's manufacturing facilities and offices were destroyed in the unrest, and while it remains an 'active' subsidiary, it no longer produces Kaja'Cola due to a lack of suitable manufacturing capability. Products The Kaja'Cola corporation produced a number of products, the majority of which derived from its initial - and beloved - product. Original Kaja'Cola An exciting mixture of carbonated water, cane sugar, powdered kaja'mite and 'secret flavourings' (delivered in 55-gallon drums from sister corporation Bilgewater Industrial Chemical Concern), Kaja'Cola took Kezan by storm in 599KY. The potent beverage is touted as having a number of valuable properties, including intellect enhancement, hyper-virility, extreme-attitude-enhancement™ and the ability to single-handedly lift small vehicles. It has also been touted as a valuable nutritional supplement, as each tin contains nearly 70 grams of sugar and a whopping 15mg of vitamin C! Healthy! Original Kaja'Cola is highly habit forming. While consumer advocacy groups have claimed this is due to the influence of the mysterious kaja'mite, the company claims that it's due to the smooth, sweet, and enticing flavour profile of the beloved beverage. With the production facilities shut down, this once common beverage now fetches a premium price. Kaja'Cola Zero-One Half the calories, twice the ideas! Kaja'Cola Zero-One was a new product released in late 622KY. With a higher caffeine and kaja'mite content, this variant of the basic formula was marketed at the youth and at those needing an extra bump - including long-term Original Kaja'Cola users and dieters. Unfortunately, due to the collapse of the company, the product never achieved its full sales potential. Kaja'Cola Clear Limited Edition Banana Kaja'Cola Kaja'Water Marketing Campaigns Kaja'Cola: It Gives You IDEAS! Jinxy, the Hyper-Caffeinated Weasel History Rise Fizzbang's Vitality Tonics, Incorporated was founded in 591KY by Doctor Samuel L. Fizzbang, a mineralogist in Kezan. Fizzbang - a notorious believer in crank medicine - believed that the path of health lay in combining various stones with water or alcohol. While the majority of his products delivered no actual benefits (and several, including the ill-fated 'Mercuri-Sip', were indicated in his 598KY death from heavy metals poisoning), one proved both effective and somewhat popular: Kaja'mite-infused water. With Fizzbang having found some small success, the Bilgewater Cartel snapped up the rights to his products in the wake of the insane inventor's death, and began a reformulation. Kaja'mite water itself lacked mass appeal - it was a bitter, somewhat pasty drink that offered only a short-term boost of clarity and focus. The newly formed Kaja'Cola Corporation set its scientists to work, and they swiftly delivered a product that succeeded with almost all test markets: The modern Kaja'cola, rich with sugar, flavoured originally with kola nut but now artifically, and with the powdered kaja'mite further refined to ensure clarity in the beverage. In 599KY, the new Kaja'cola was unveiled to the public (along with its most succesful, and enduring, advertising campaign: It gives you IDEAS!) and took Kezan by storm. The success of the beverage sparked the rise of a number of competitors, and the First Cola Wars began. The Cola Wars and the Great Sparkling Dew Massacre Fall Category:Goblin Organizations Category:Business Organizations Category:Bilgewater Cartel Category:Drinks Category:Organizations Category:Consumables Category:Brewing Organizations Category:Brewing